Demonio del Cielo
by Kisa-Moki
Summary: A story which had come from a dream. its not very good... So dont expect too much


**DISCLAIMER: Everything in this story belongs to me, except any trademarks you may spot along the way.**

So here is a bit of a story for you. This is real, as i don't tell lies, and as you can see, I'm a bit freaky. Here is a small part of my life for your entertainment...

It was a cold, harsh, rainy day. Rain bashed against the windows like a swarm of birds, exploding as they hit each other in the air. Me and my family had to take shelter in a small hotel, only 2 or 3 stories were visible from the outside. And it had been worn out, tired. Marks from many, many previous years of running were visible; Scratches, color fade, and even a huge piece of brick was chipped off on one of the top corners.

But then there were the basement floors. It had 4 basement floors, going way down inside the earth. They were used sparingly, when the upper floors had been taken. And it was one of those days were every room on the upper floor had been taken, so we were sent to the second basement floor, which was the most up-kept. It still looked damp and musty, like our basement back where we live.

While we were setting up, my smallest sibling, Dylan, Turned on the small tv in the corner of the room. I was putting my clothes away, and all I could hear was, "...and tonight be sure to watch out for flooding in these areas: Cooperstown, Smith, Andersen, and..." My mind zoned out when I heard that last one. We were staying in Andersen. And in a basement at that. The last two floors were sealed up, so if it did start flooding, we'd most likely feel it first.

And we did, because a few hours later, I heard my mother scream in the bathroom. We went to see what was wrong, and the little window that had been placed in there was gushing with water, even more so than the shower head that was turned on. We would have rushed to leave, but the doors lock at night, and theres no way in or out. We'd just have to sit and wait until someone found us.

But no one did. We sat. And waited. Almost to the time when the water rose above oue waists. Dylan had to stand on the bed to keep from drowning because he was so short. The water rose faster and faster. We tried franticly to kick open the door, but it was heavy steel, and we couldn't do it.

We waited for death. Slow, painful death. Death by our most precious item; Water. The life drink. The thing that keeps us alive, is killing us. But death never came, and now I'll tell you why.

A slight knocking came from the steel door. We all jumped and screamed for joy and yelled to the person, but no answer came. Instead, the door explode, flying to the other side of the room. It wasn't burn, nor damage besides a small dent were it looked like it had been kicked. No human could have ever done that, unless he was trained. And there were no training dojo's for that sort of thing around here. Trust me. I've already checked.

My brother screamed for a moment, because a figure came through the door. I couldnt really see because my glasses had fallen during the process, but his outline told enough. Short, skinny... a set of... wings? Or something? Well, it was enough to make Dylan cry, which sent a bad vibe to me. I began tearing up a little, hiding my face. He spoke in a voice so soothing and sweet, Dylan stopped almost instantly, trying to walk up to him, but mother holding him back.

"I've come to save you."

His words, soft, sweet, yet still powerful and rough. I could almost just see the fire burning within him, the fire of willpower and freedom. He made a sudden movement, scaring us half to death.

"Don't be afraid."

That just made us more afraid. My father, who was a hardcore christain, got on his knees and prayed like an idiot. The monster, or boy, or man, or whatever he was, just laughed a little and shook his head.

"I've been sent by your Lord above, to save you from this pitiful death. Thou does not want to live?"

We all started making noises.

My mother said something along the lines of, "Of course we want to live! Are you daft in the head?"

My father, "Thou are not of angel! Thou be of demon!"

I questioned myself. Demon? Demon? And without realizing, I asked out loud. "Really father? Demon? He has come to save us!" I yelled at him, and Dylan began crying again.

Mother picked him up and gently caressed him like a mother would do to her baby.

"I am of demon, yes. But, one sent from Heaven to forsaken thou first born child and ones close to her."

It struck me like lightening. I'm the first born, aren't I? I think... Yes I am. But... those close to me? Ahahahahahaa... These people aren't the least bit close to me, but... Hey. Might as well save them anyways.

"I am the first born...?" I asked causiously, not being stupid to make sudden moves.

He nodded graciously. "I shall save all of thou. Come."

In one swooped of his mighty wings, a fine black powder enclosed us. it was dark for a moment.

"We will die!" Yelled father, who was trying to get down to pray again. Mother had to hold him up while I held Dylan.

The dust disappeared as soon as it came, and we were on the top floor in the hallway, safe from the rain.

"Thou has been saved. I shall take my lea-" He started to say, but me, being the stupid girl I am, interupted.

"Why not stay? I could use some good company."

"But I have other things to do. I will come back when it is time."

And then he left. Just like that.

I thought it was a dream when I awoke in a comfy bed the next morning, feeling so safe. I reached over to grab my glasses, when I could not feel them. I swore I had set then down. Then... I remembered.

The flood. The fear. The boy. Us being saved. It was all clear now. So very clear. My glasses had fallen off... in the basement? But... where was I?

Home. Some how, some way, I was home. At 3:27 am, I had somehow gotten home. I was no longer tired, of course. So i got up like a normal human would, walking towards my window, remembering him; His voice, his vibe, just him in general. And what he said.

"...save you from pitiful death..."

The words echoed like large bells, and it hurt a bit.

Wait... save me? From... anything? I am a smart girl and I jump to conclusions, like if I jump off my roof he'll come to save me. I laughed to myself. Like that would happen.

But I wanted to try it.

Unlatching my locked window, I opened it, cool air rushing inside. Shivering a little, I stepped a foot out, then the next, and then my whole body. My roof was on the fourth story of our appartment, and it was high up. So high that a jumper would either die or get seriously injured from jumping. This was gunna hurt if I did this wrong. I prayed silently in my head for this to work. i stepped back, feeling the outside wall against my back, and ran fast, jumping off the edge. It was over, so I thought.

I landed on my trampoline, bouncing up and down. "Fuck!" I yelled, hitting it with my fists. Who in their right minds would place a trampoline right under my window? Then I heard it.

The Earth was rumbling underneath me, shaking the house. I screamed in terror, and scrambled to get off, falling to the ground as I did so. I got up and sprinted around the house. But when I went around the corner to the front, he was there. I screamed louder, the earthquake still shaking, and ran back, but he was there too. Every where I turned, ran, or hid, he had followed me. I sat down and sobbed, not wanting to die. The earth stopped. Everything was calm once more.

"Suicide is the worst death, is it not?"

I nodded, sobbing still, but quieter.

"You have called me and I have came. I saved thou once more."

I tried finding my voice, but only a little came.

"If you weren't so scary maybe I wouldn't try to do this!" I tried to scream, but a mouse-like voice interupted.

"Scary? I am not scary. You think no such thing, do you not?"

I sniffled a little. "You sure scared my parents..."

He laughed. "Humans are stupid sometimes."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up at a time like this." Really. He did.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk back to me."

"Your face has a lot of nerve."

"Total burn." He said mockingly, pfft-ing me.

"S-shut up!"

And that moment, I knew that he was, in someway, going to be my best friend no one will ever know of.

Okay, so its 3 months later, and he decided to stick around. I found out in those three months, that his real name is Glenn, and he's over 4000 years old. He doesn't even look it! Also, I've gone back to school. The thing I always dread the most. But... Glenn makes it fun.

On the first day of school, he tagged along, to see what school was like. They don't have school in hell or heaven you know. So, I was sitting in 5th bell, during math. Oh god, I hated my math teacher. I had her back in 4th grade, and she's always been... well... a bitch. She moved up some grades to torture me more it seems.

The funny thing is... I lost sight of Glenn ten minutes into class. He was gone. I looked all around, and while I wasn't looking foward, Miss Thundar screamed, and ran out the door. Everyone laughed, and mister mystery appeared.

"I put a snake under her desk. It's gone now." He whispered as quietly as he could, because we also found out others can hear him, just not see him.

We sat quietly for about ten minutes, a few giggles here and there. But then the angry Miss Thundar and another angry teacher came in, and searched around the desk.

"It's not here." The other teacher said. He shook his head. "We'll look again tomorrow."

Miss Thundar was shaking, sitting on her desk with her feet up. We had a good laugh, then the bell rang. The rest of my day was boring, so I wont be telling that.

When the last bell of the day rang, I was home free. I ran to the outside, hurrying to my bus. Of course, I didn't make it. Instead, I ran past my bus, and out of sight, where I was picked up, by none other than the demon boy.

"What the fuck? Put me down!" I yelled, pouting.

"Don't worry. No one can see you. When I touch you, my cloaking transfers to you." He smiled, flying high up in the air.

It was such a nice view, even though this town sucked balls. I felt like I was going to fall, even though his nails (yes he has nails) dug into my arms and sides.

-

Sorry I didn't get to finish this yet. But I shall do so later ^^ Thanks for reading, and review please~


End file.
